Nahagliiv (Skyrim)
|refid = |sound = Npc dragon flightroar 01.ogg }} Nahagliiv (Dovahzul: Nah-Ag-Liiv) was a dragon who served Alduin, the World-Eater. He can appear as any variation of dragon, as he is level-based. After he was slain, he was buried in a mound on a hill overlooking Rorikstead. Interactions After being resurrected by Alduin, he can be encountered circling the village; he generally does not stray very far from his mound, but can sometimes be encountered in combat with the Forsworn at Serpent's Bluff Redoubt. Although he is one of the few dragons identified by name, he does not play a pertinent part in the story, and is able to be mounted as part of the add-on. Resurrection As with several other dragons, it is possible to witness Nahagliiv's resurrection if the Dragonborn visits his burial mound before Elder Knowledge begins. Like all resurrections, Alduin circles the mound and then speaks in Dragon Language to awaken Nahagliiv. Interruption and unique dialogue If the Dragonborn is fast enough, it is possible to interrupt Alduin and chase him away from the mound before he has a chance to complete the ritual. By doing this, the mound temporarily remains closed, but Nahagliiv will be awake. If one uses any shout near the mound or attacks the ground under which Nahagliiv is buried, Nahagliiv speaks the following line of dialogue, "Speak, if you have aught to say worth the listening." Followers hearing this dialogue drop into a battle stance, although Nahagliiv is still buried. Bugs *After being defeated, his skeleton may sink into the ground, leaving only his head visible. This can be fixed by using the Staff of Zombies on him. * If one finds Alduin resurrecting him, he may be outside of his mound, yet the mound will still be closed, and he will be a skeleton. If Alduin is attacked, he will leave and Nahagliiv will remain a skeleton. After he dies, his skin grows but is burned off shortly after, when his soul is released to be absorbed. *If attacked during resurrection, he may become stuck in the ground. He will be unable to attack or fly. He can be attacked and his health will go down, but he will not die. His head will still follow the Dragonborn at zero health. **Fix: Travel to somewhere then come back, or wait twelve hours or more. *On rare occasions, Nahagliiv's body will follow the Dragonborn, spawning in random locations. This can be utilized as a random loot carrier/chest. *Nahagliiv's skeletal remains may never disappear from where he was killed, on occasions falling from the sky when one fast travels to Rorikstead. *If the Dragonborn has Serana as a follower, she (and any other follower, if applicable) may turn hostile and attack nearby guards instead of the dragon. This appears to be linked to the guards registering her as a hostile vampire at night. To avoid this, wait until daytime and circle around from the north, so as to avoid proximity to Rorikstead during the battle. *During resurrection there may be two of him and one may not die, he will continue attacking at zero health. Appearances * * de:Nahagliiv (Skyrim) es:Nahagliiv (Skyrim) it:Nahagliiv ru:Нааглив (существо) Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Dragons Category:Skyrim: Named Dragons Category:Dragons